


Plenty of Good Times, Bad Times

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Frat Boy Dean, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Language, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop thinking about the mysterious blue eyed boy he woke up next to after a night of way too much alcohol and not enough conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Good Times, Bad Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrlplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/gifts).



> This is for grrlplay who requested that I expand on my _I'd Do It Again_ one shot which belongs to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563340 little collection of stories. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I came up with! (P.S. This got really dirty, really fast. Just to warn you! Lol)
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. <3

_"So hangover, here I am again._ _Angel on my shoulder helps forget._ _But the devil ridin' shotgun's takin' bets._ _Like this game ain't over yet!"_

 

 

It had been just a little over a month since Dean woke up in Castiel’s bed after some crazy, random-ass party he had attended off campus. And since then, Dean had sworn off the party scene all together. Not that he regretted what had happened that night, because he didn’t. It was just that up until that point, Dean had been doing some serious partying and his grades were suffering for it. It wasn’t his fault though; Dean was a frat boy for Christ’s sake! He was supposed to party. That’s what Alpha Tau Omega’s did. They partied and got laid, or at least that was how he had rationalized his god-awful behavior during his freshmen and sophomore years.

But as a junior at the University of Kansas, Dean knew that if he didn’t get his act together soon, there’d be hell to pay. And that was why he had been keeping his nose to the grindstone, studying like a mad man when all he really wanted to do was keg stands and the horizontal mambo.

Dean's only saving grace was that he had exited that party scene with an epic bang, literally and figuratively. Castiel had not been lying when he had said the sex between them was “mind blowing” and although Dean couldn’t remember what had happened the night of the party, he vividly remembered the morning after. Castiel could do things in bed that Dean hadn’t even known were possible and he had seriously contemplated giving up school to become the blue eyed boy’s sex slave.

Alas, he hadn’t. Which in retrospect was the dumbest decision Dean had ever made, and that was saying something because he had made some pretty _DUMB_ decisions in his time. He hadn’t even been bright enough to get Castiel’s number before he left either. And boy was he suffering for it.

The longer Dean went without partying, the hornier and meaner he became. Not that he hadn’t been laid since his life-changing one night stand with Castiel, because he totally had. There had been that chick Lisa, and those two dudes, Benny and Michael, but it was like Dean had an itch he just couldn’t scratch. Truth be told, he was starting to worry that his blue eyed sex god had set the bar for toe curling, make you see stars’ orgasms way too high. Which was a real kick in the teeth, considering Dean hadn’t seen Castiel since their post-party encounter. Although, with his new found sense of responsibility, it was probably a good thing Dean didn’t have Castiel’s gorgeous mouth and flawless body around to distract him.

 

**Friday October 31st 2014**

‘This fucking sucks.’ Dean thought to himself as he skimmed through chapter four of his textbook. He hated that he was cooped up in the library, studying for some bullshit English test when he should have been getting drunk at the party his fraternity was throwing.

Sighing loudly, Dean had just begun to really focus on the text when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans, setting down the oversized book to fish out the device from his pocket.

“Hello?” Dean answered miserably.

“Dude, get your whiny ass to the house. It’s Halloween and you should be bending over some chick dressed up as a Playboy Bunny, not crying over your English textbook by yourself in the library like a little bitch,” he heard his frat brother Gadreel shout over the phone, the sound of loud music echoing in the background.

“You’re a terrible influence, Gad!” Dean yelled back. “I’ll be there soon!”

“That’s my boy!” Gadreel cheered before the line went dead.

Wasting little time, Dean then placed his cell back in his pocket before collecting his things so he could walk across campus to his frat house. It was only five minute walk, and when Dean got to the front door he could see that the party was in full swing.

“Yo! Dean-o, you made it!” Garth, one of their pledges, said when Dean entered the living room.

Garth was dressed as a werewolf, his face covered in fake hair making him look like he had gotten into a fight with a cheap rug and lost.

“Hell yeah, buddy! It’s Halloween, I couldn’t stay away if I tried,” Dean joked, patting him on the back. “I’m gonna go find a costume!” he added, Garth giving him a quick nodded before Dean headed to his room.

Once he reached his destination, Dean looked around for a make-shift costume, ultimately deciding to go shirtless and to rock a pair of tight fitting jeans with a cowboy hat.

‘So what if dressing up as a stripper isn’t very creative? If anything, it will most likely get me laid,’ he thought to himself.

Then, with one quick glance in the body-length mirror that was set up by his door, Dean, completely satisfied with the way he looked, headed back out into the living room in search of a drink.

However, he was delayed on his way to the kitchen when he accidently bumped into a guy dressed up as an angel, nearly knocking the poor dude to the floor.

“Jesus, sorry!” Dean shouted over the music, placing a comforting hand on the guy’s lower back.

“It’s quite alright,” the angel replied, looking up at Dean with painfully familiar blue eyes.

“Cas?!” Dean asked in exasperation, scowling a little when he saw Castiel smile at him smugly.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel greeted, reaching forward with both of his hands to run his fingertips down Dean’s bare chest. “I should have known you were a frat boy.”

“What are you doing here?” Dean questioned, trying to suppress a shiver that was brought on by Castiel’s touch.

“My brother Gabriel is a member of this fraternity and he invited me to the party,” Castiel explained, leaning closer to Dean so he could hear him over the music.

“Gabriel Novak? Well damn. Now I have to take back every bad thing I’ve ever said about that sarcastic bastard,” Dean chuckled.

“Good to know I’m not the only one who thinks he’s a pain in the ass,” Castiel joked back.

Smiling at Castiel’s sassy remark, Dean couldn’t help but marvel at the gorgeous man standing in front of him, their eyes locking in a smoldering gaze.

“You know, I thought I’d never see you again,” Dean confessed, abruptly changing the subject of their conversation as he grabbed Castiel by the hips to pull him closer.

“So now that I’m standing in front of you, are you grateful or disappointed?" Castiel inquired, his lips dangerously closeto Dean’s at that point.

“Extremely grateful,” Dean flirted, nudging his nose against the other boy’s, “So much, in fact, that I want to take you to my room and show just how happy I am to see you.”

Smirking at Dean’s brazen statement, Castiel licked his lips before leaning forward to whisper, “Lead the way.”

Holding back the moan that threaten to escape his throat from hearing Castiel’s downright sinful voice, all velvety and tantalizing in his ear, Dean did not need to be told twice as he grabbed Castiel by the hand so he could take him to his bedroom.

They barely made it inside before they were all over each other, frantically undressing while simultaneously trying not to break the heated kiss they were engagedin.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Dean breathed out, pushing Castiel, who was now completely naked, back onto his bed.

“I missed you too, big boy,” Castiel teased as Dean straddled his hips, both of them moaning when their erections brushed against one another.

“I can tell,” Dean retorted, reaching down between their bodies to wrap his hand around Castiel’s dick.

“Stop being a cocky bastard and just fuck me already,” Castiel laughed breathlessly, his eyes shut tightas Dean stroked him agonizingly slow.

“Such a bossy angel,” Dean taunted, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips before letting go of him so he could roll to the side.

Once on his back, Dean reached over to open the top draw of his bedside table where he kept his condoms and lube. Retrieving the items, he then sat the condom on the table and turned so he was on his knees next to Castiel, a half empty bottle of lube in his right hand.

“Where do you want me?” Castiel asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Dean seductively.

“Hands and knees, baby. I want to see that tight, sexy little ass of yours,” Dean replied huskily, smirking when Castiel complied without hesitation.

Dean then positioned himself behind the blue eyed boy, running his left hand over the smooth, pale skin of Castiel’s ass, making him shiver.

“C’mon Dean, I need you,” Castiel whimpered when Dean slipped his hand between his ass cheeks, circling his entrance teasingly with his long, calloused index finger.

“You have such a perfect ass, baby. How can I not take the time to admire it?” Dean asked before slapping Castiel’s left ass cheek with the palm of his hand.

“Fuck!” Castiel mewled, griping the sheets beneath him tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean questioned, smacking his ass again in the same spot.

“Yes, Dean please!” Castiel begged, his dick dripping with pre-cum, making a mess of Dean’s bed.

“Please what, baby? What do you want?” Dean teased, bending down to nipat Castiel’s lower back.

“You, Dean, I want you. Fuck me, please!” Castiel pleaded, letting out a needy whimper when he heard Dean pop open the cap on the lube.

“Fuck, I love how desperate you are for my dick,” Dean growled, slicking up his fingers with the lukewarm substance.

“Dean, please,” Castiel breathed out, feeling Dean slowly push his index finger into him.

“Hold on baby, I’ll give you what you want,” Dean promised as he began to work Castiel open.

“You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted you inside me,” Castiel admitted, gasping when Dean added a second finger.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, running his left hand down Castiel’s back before lowering it to his ass, massaging the reddened flesh.

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since we first met,” Castiel moaned, arching his back as Dean continued to stretch him open, now with three fingers.

“Me either baby, I can’t believe we ran into each other again,” Dean replied, trying not to cum right then and there at the sight of Castiel writhing beneath him, clenching around his fingers as he moaned and called out Dean’s name with every thrust.

“Oh...Dean please,” Castiel begged again, this time getting the result he wanted as Dean removed his fingers so he could grab the condom on his bedside table.

Ripping open the package, Dean hastily rolled the condom onto himself before picking up the bottle of lube he had sat on his bed to pour a generous amount of the liquid in his hand. He then stroked his dick a couple of times, moaning softly as he got himself nice and wet.

Once he was ready, Dean inched forward, lining up with Castiel’s slick hole before easing in slowly.

“Holy fuck,” Dean growled when he bottomed out, feeling Castiel push back against him.

“Come on, Dean. Want you to fuck me, hard,” Castiel purred, setting all of Dean’s nerve endings on fire.

Without another word, Dean began to pound into Castiel, grabbing onto his hips for leverage as he set a steady pace.

“You like that, angel?” Dean asked when Castiel let out the most explicit, wanton moan he had ever heard outside of a porno.

“ _Yes_ , oh fuck, right there Dean,” Castiel gasped, feeling Dean’s dick hit his prostate.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Dean ordered, reaching up to thread his fingers though Castiel’s disheveled black hair, tugging on it roughly.

Obeying, Castiel continued to make filthy noises as Dean slammed into him so hard that the room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin.

“Dean, I’m so close,” Castiel whimpered, his right hand furiously pumping around his dick.

“It’s okay, Cas. Just let go,” Dean said, leaning down to sink his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder.

Shouting Dean’s name, Castiel felt his stomach muscles clench as an intense orgasm washed over him. Continuing to stroke himself through his release, Castiel came hard, spurting long, hot ropes of cum all over his hand and Dean’s bed.

“Fuck, _Cas_ ,” he heard Dean groan, having enough wherewithal to clench around Dean’s dick, making him shout obscenities as he came seconds later.

Taking a moment, Dean then pulled out of Castiel gently before collapsing next to the blue eyed boy in his bed.

For a while, Dean and Castiel laid there silently, wrapped in each other’s arms as they tried to catch their breath.

“Hey Dean, can I ask you something?” Castiel inquired several minutes later when his heartbeat was back to normal.

“Shoot,” Dean replied sleepily.

“Is that a Han Solo poster on your wall?” Castiel asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yes, and you better think carefully about how you react to that answer, Castiel. ‘Cause despite how great the sex is between us, I will kick you out of this bed right now if you bad mouth Star Wars,” Dean grumbled, looking down at the beautiful blue eyed boy resting on his chest.

“I wouldn’t dream of talking shit about Star Wars,” Castiel said, sounding slightly offended. “I was just going to say good choice, Han Solo is the shit.”

“Fuck Cas, I think you just won my heart,” Dean teased, placing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

“Good to hear,” Castiel retorted sarcastically, “does that mean you are going to ask for my number this time?”

“Oh I promise baby, you aren’t leaving this house until I know every digit by heart,” Dean told him, making Castiel smile from ear to ear.


End file.
